Since 1975, the Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Polyamines has been a multidisciplinary conference focused on the polyamine metabolic pathway, the role of polyamines in cellular physiology and the development of small molecules that modulate polyamine metabolism as potential therapeutic agents. This meeting is widely regarded as the pre-eminent venue for the presentation and discussion of polyamine research. The Polyamines GRC will be held at the Waterville Valley Resort in Waterville Valley, NH from June 19-24, 2011. Polyamines are small organic polycations found in virtually all prokaryotic and eukaryotic cells. It has been acknowledged for many years that the polyamines and their enzymes play critical roles in a diverse set of human diseases. In recent years, it has become increasingly clear that polyamines have unique roles in different organisms, and further that the biosynthetic and catabolic pathways, as well as the associated regulatory mechanisms, vary widely among species. Thus, the field brings together researchers interested in the physiological role of polyamines in a broad array of organisms (mammalian cells, yeast, protozoa and bacteria) and researchers interested in therapeutic applications for cancer and parasitic or bacterial infection. This variety of scientific disciplines represented at the Polyamines GRC makes for an intellectually stimulating environment for participants. The 2011 conference will feature presentations from scientists in the forefront of polyamine research. Speakers will emphasize the role of the polyamines in carcinogenesis, diseases of energy metabolism and parasite pathogenesis. The meeting will include presentations on anticancer and antiparasitic drug development, as well as disease models to bridge the gap between basic and translational research. Other sessions have been designed to promote discussion in the area of epigenetics, which may give insight into the basic mechanisms by which polyamines regulate cell growth, and to outline the role of polyamine metabolism in cellular homeostasis in a variety of organisms. The meeting will be composed of 30 minute talks followed by 10 minute discussion periods, and two poster sessions. It will also include short talks by students or postdoctoral fellows whose work has been chosen from the poster presentations. To further encourage the participation of young scientists, the Polyamines GRC will be held in conjunction with the third Graduate Research Seminar (GRS) on Polyamines. The main objective of the GRS will again be to provide graduate students and postdoctoral fellows with a relaxed atmosphere that encourages free exchange of scientific information in the absence of all but a few senior colleagues. In previous years this has made the GRC that follows a richer and less intimidating experience, as evidenced by significant participation of these young scientists in discussion periods during the main conference. We anticipate that the interactions between participants of both conferences will promote the sharing of research tools and ideas, consequently strengthening current collaborations and fostering new ones. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: PROJECT NARRATIVE The Gordon Research Conference on Polyamines and the pre-conference Graduate Research Seminar provide a forum for both internationally known researchers and young scientists new to the field to discuss their work and maintain active scientific collaborations. Our goal is to promote discussion from a diverse scientific community on the mechanisms that link the polyamines and their enzymes to human disease. The Gordon Conferences provide the ideal setting, with a format emphasizing the presentation of new and unpublished material in an informal and interactive setting that encourages extensive discussion.